The McCullogh Witch
by Dark Fire Pixie
Summary: Bonnie and Meredith are two new students at Mystic Falls Highschool, there they befriend Bonnie B and Elena.But like everybody else at this school, they have a secret-Bonnie is being hunted.And when a certain dark vampire falls for Bonnie, hell will ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a Vampire Diaries/ Vampire Diaries crossover... lol... Anyways, while watching the TV series, I was very sad because Meredith was not in it! And Bonnie doesn't look like she does in the book, heck she's called Bonnie Bennet- It is supposed to be Bonnie McCullough! So, I came up with this Fanfic set after season one, hope you enjoy!**

**Bonnie M**

Meredith Sulez and I slowly began our walk towards Mystic Falls High School, many heads seemed to turn as we walked, probably looking at Meredith, she was tall olive skinned and looked great.

I, on the other hand was only a fairy, I was short with brown eyes and red hair, which I'd curled to make me look taller, but I still felt short.

At student reception, the woman quickly scanned through our papers and gave us a timetable. Looking over them, we saw we shared most of our classes together, which was a relief, I wouldn't need to mingle that much.

In History, our teacher's name was Alaric Saltzman; he told us to find a seat and continued with the lesson. Unfortunately, we couldn't sit together, I ended up sitting next to a girl, whose name was coincidently Bonnie. The teacher continued to talk about the history of the town. "Hi." Bonnie smiled. I smiled back, still pretty shy. Bonnie looked at the teacher, then back to me. "You know much about the history of Mystic Falls?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Not much, but I've heard some people believe that it was attacked by vampires."

Bonnie smiled, but I sensed it was a little forced. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"No." I shrugged. But, to be completely honest, It wouldn't be hard to believe after what I remember finding out last year about me being psychic.

"Bonnies in the back," Mr Saltzman called. "Stay focused will you? Then you might actually pass this class." He said sarcastically. There were a couple of laughs and eye rolls from the students.

"Y-yes sir." I said, suddenly becoming very interested if the graffiti on my desk.

By the end of the lesson, I'd read and almost memorised every piece of graffiti by the end of the lesson and trust me- I wouldn't recommend trying it. Suddenly, my vision went blank. "Bonnie?" Meredith asked worriedly. "Bonnie? You okay?" I wasn't listening anymore, because, in my blank vision someone was emerging.

Her hair was blonde and she had eyes like Lapis Lazuli and a cruel smile on her face. "Bonnie McCullough." She sneered. "I'm surprised to see you alive after what happened last year." What? This woman knew about my past?

"Wh-what happened last year?" I asked, desperate to recover my lost memories. The woman laughed cruelly.

"Do not play games with me, little which." She glared at me. "I will find you and drain every last drop of blood from your body." She giggled.

**A/N: Soo... I'm really sorry if someone is OOC, it was entirely coincidental and I would appreciate if someone could point it out to me. Anyways, what will happen? Duh duh duuuh!**

**Please review!**

**Dark Fire Pixie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm **_**really **_**sorry I haven't updated this AT ALL! But I was suffering from writer's block, and then I found this lying around in my drafts, so I edited it a bit to make sense with the first chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies: (Sorry if I've already replied... I've recently become very confused with the messaging system, so I decided I'd just do it like this from now on)<br>Bubbles975: **Thanks ^ ^ Updating now :D  
><strong>BonnieandDamon4evr: <strong>Love your pen name and yes, I do mean Damon- Bamon is the best!  
><strong>Lula6791: <strong>Thanks ^ ^  
><strong>peaceandcupcakes: <strong>thanks :D  
><strong>Yazz Pattz Salvatore: <strong>:D

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie M <strong>

I hadn't told anybody what had happened, after all- it was just a strange dream, wasn't it?

School was over and now I was in Stefan's car, driving over to Elena's house. It was a tight squeeze- Elena and Stefan were sitting up front, but Meredith, Bonnie and I were squeezed into the back, after that drive I had one thing to say- that car was _never _meant to seat five people.

Elena's aunt Jenna and her little brother Jeremy were there, so was our _History Teacher. _Nobody else seemed to notice though, so I tried to act like it was perfectly normal. We sat down in front of the TV, watching _Eclipse _(Jeremy didn't though, he said something and left.)

I'd already seen the movie multiple times, meaning I already knew what was going to happen, so I was gradually drifting off until a knock woke me up. Elena sighed and stood up to open the door.

"Damon, what do you want?" I heard Elena say

"Hello Elena, I thought I might come by to... visit" He was staring at me, and instead of blushing and looking down like I usually did, _I was staring back. _

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena said again.

"I already told you," Damon sighed, pushing past Elena "I came to visit." He smirked at me

"And who's this little redbird?" Why did that name suddenly make my heart beat faster?

"Bonnie McCullough" My voice squeaked slightly. I felt stupid, but I offered my hand.

"Damon Salvatore." He shook my hand. _Mist... A crow in a graveyard... The sound of a gunshot... waking up, with an unquenchable thirst burning in my throat... _I ran outside, needing fresh air.

* * *

><p>Damon glanced at Bonnie Bennet, thinking for a moment before turning and following Bonnie McCullough Meredith followed. "Damon, this is a warning, if Bonnie comes back with even one tiny bit mark, I will stake you, and I won't miss... promise."<p>

Damon didn't say anything- this girl was serious. He nodded slowly and walked away. Meredith sighed, biting down on her lip, letting the blood trickle down. "Katherine, I know you're there."

A blonde girl with eyes like lapis lazuli stepped out of the shadows, reminding Meredith of the girl who had once been her friend. "The girl who's always so calm is losing it!" she sang "She's losing to a pair of kitten teeth! Don't worry, though- being a vampire is far better to the sorry existence of humanity... or even the sorry existence of a witch." She smiled, vanishing into the shadows.

Now, Meredith was sitting in the bathroom, trying to make the 'kitten teeth' smaller. For a moment, her face changed to someone else's, someone with fox ears and long black hair tipped with scarlet. A few seconds later, the image vanished- but Meredith had seen it. She picked up her phone; dialling the number she never thought she'd need.

"_Bonjour" _a voice said.

"Sage, its Meredith... Katherine and Misao... they're back.

* * *

><p><em>Too soon. <em>Meredith had called far too soon; they shouldn't have been able to come back, unless somebody had helped them- an original, Klaus maybe... but Klaus was dead, wasn't he?

Sage could sense somebody in the room and quickly, he had her by the throat.

Her hair was no longer strawberry blonde like her sisters; instead it had become a rust-red colour. Her wolf ears and tail were twitching violently as she tried clawing his hands off her throat, her face turning slightly blue.

"Roxanne" Sage sighed, his tightening his hold around her throat.

"_Salut?" _she said, her face now purple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...? Who's Roxanne? Did she bring them back? All will be revealed... eventually, maybe next time I update... Reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>


End file.
